tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Thirza Hayes
This is Gwen the Mouse's first and bestest character so far! Thirza Thirza is a spunky, bouncy, and somewhat sarcastic tomboy with the genes of the Black faced Lion Tamarin and the Black Footed Cat and some kind of mouse. She first discovered she was a Mew when she was sitting in the park, when Pudding and Destiney found her. Thirza instantly befriended Destiney and now they're inseperable! Soon after thumb|300px|left|Thirza's theme song! Never Ending Dream!Mephiles had done some horrible things to her and Destiney. He even managed to get rid of Thirza's Mew powers! After Destiney went Dark on him she was taken back to the cafe were after several tries, she got new DNA. After taking a visit to the Aliens' planet and bringing back a few guests, something else happened. Ichigo turned into Anti-Ichigo! They found a way to defeat her but they needed a chain reaction of genes. So now Destiney has four sets of DNA! After Ichigo turned back to normal they went back to the cafe and Destiney sure had some fun chasing Kisshu. After a while, Destiney began getting pains from two voices bound to her soul, and Thirza got worried. After they continously got worse, Destiney and Thirza used her ying-yang energy to open a portal to the Litemon dimension. They both stepped through the portal, and discovered they both found Litemon familiar... They soon found Destiney's mother, Anglowelzi. She greeted the two warmly saying she remembers both of them, and procceeded to help Destiney, seperating Tianshi and Hiena from her soul. After that we return once again to Mew Mew Power: The New Mews in Town. Mephiles has gotten better at planning, and is trying to get the dark DNA from Dessie and Thirz! They were both put under mind control by Mephiles, and after Thirza tried to contact Mortis with Skully, he sent them against their will to hack the computers at Cafe Mew Mew! Thirza managed to crack the code as Destiney pressed random keys, loading mouse genes into the injection gun. Thirza managed to gain a moment of free will and injected herslef with the genes, frying the bugs Mephiles used to brainwash them in the process. When Destiney wanted revenge they went to Tokyo Park. Mephiles tried to choke Destiney but she fought back with Mew Ichigo. Thirza was unable to transform but soon discovered Skully and Mortis had the ability to turn into twin swords! After the heated battle Mephiles told them he was a demon, which wasn't a big shock for Thirza. The next day Destiney told Thirza that both of them are Litemons, and Thirza managed to tap into a memory they shared from their childhood. Thirza is now trying as hard as she can to assist her friend against her evil brother and find both of their lost memories! More Info-mation later! Personality Thirza's personality is spunky, intense, and really creative! She has somewhat low self esteem but she's very mischievous. She can also be quite shy at first, but it doesn't take much to get her open. She always seems willing to listen which is one of the reasons she gets along best with Pudding. She can be very serious at times, and sometimes just plain grim, but she cares a lot about her friends and has a great sense of humor. Sometimes she can be a neat freak, because she hates messes. Her best friends are Pudding, Ichigo, and Destiney. She's incredibly scared of spiders, but other than that she likes to be scared! She has a talent for drawing, singing, and playing some instruments, despite not being able to read notes! Mew Thirza Thirza's Mew form is a brilliant Chartreuse and Black, with fuzzy mousey cat ears and a long fluffy spotted monkey tail! Her hair turns a lighter blond and her eyes turn orangish yellow. Some of the animal traits she picked up were, she doesn't like getting wet, she can't swim well so she's terrified of drowning, she can be very excitable, and she's an insomniac due to cats being nocturnal, so she often naps and falls asleep in class. Her ears an tail pop out when she's excited or scared, and sometimes even when she hiccups! Her Mew Mark is (Pending). Her abilties are centered around thunder and lightning. Her weapon is the Lightning Cherry Rod, and her attacks are Ribbon Cherry Strike, Ribbon Lightning Cherry Storm, and Ribbon Cherry Thunder.thumb|300px|right|Credits to Amyrose1515! It's awesome!thumb|300px|right|Thirza's transformation music! Relationships with other characters Pudding Fong Pudding is as close to Thirza as a little sister, and the two bear a striking resemblance to each other. They both live in the same house, and generally make mischief too. Thirza was amazed to discover that Pudding was a Mew Mew and was even happier that they both were! Destiney Destiney is Thirza's number one bestest friend! They go awesomely together so it's good they're on the same Mew team! Destiney is Thirza's best friend and always seems to understand her troubles, so they get along great. They have so much fun together and they both love the same things. These two are inseperable! They actually grew up together on Litemon, so they have a sisterly bond. Ichigo Momomiya Thirza gets along pretty well most of the time, but they tend to argue sometimes. They're pretty good friends, but they don't talk often. Mephiles Hiena Thirza hates Mephiles with a passion, mainly due to the fact that he's heartless and is constantly trying to hurt her friends. Once he even managed to get rid of her Mew powers once, making it so she had to get completely new DNA, which didn't work quite well the first few times. Ryou and Keiichiro Thirza has mixed feelings with these two, while they are nice mostly, she thinks Keiichiro is a goof and Ryou's a stick-in-the-mud. She has actually gotten pretty mad at them, when they messed up her DNA trying to fix her Mew powers. The Aliens Thirza doesn't mind this trio much. She finds Tart kind of annoying and Pai slightly creepy, but she actually gets along okay with them, and oddly enough, she has a small friendship with Kisshu, but she can get very annoyed with him depending on the day. She's probably the only Mew who doesn't mind being called Kitty-Cat that much. Trivia *She doesn't have a boyfriend or a crush, or any interest in boys at all *Thirza is a bit of a neat freak *She's scared of being pelted with balls *Thirza is the first Mew ever to lose her animal genes *Thirza has a very prominent angel side Quotes *''"MEW MEW THIRZA MEWTAMORPHOSIS!"'' - Mew mew Transformation *''"RIBBON... CHERRY STRIKE!"'' - Her attack *''"RIBBON... CHERRY STORM!"'' - Her upgraded attack *''"What's a Mew Mew? Sounds cute!"'' *''"So? Sue me!"'' *''"I'm not really here, I'm dead."'' *''"I'm gonna get me some 'nanners!"'' *''"Am I allowed to hate you for this?"'' - To Ryou, after he failed to fix her DNA for the third time *''"You are sick! Sicko!"'' - To Mephiles Gallery Thirza happy.jpg|Thirza with a big smile! Thirza MewMew Sad.jpg|She's crying! Oh no... (Old Mew form) 11test.jpg|Either she's troubled or sad Thirzalol.jpg|Oh no! She found Alto! Thirza Mew Mew new.jpg|Thirza with a smile on her face! (Her eyes look like Kishu's >.>) Thirza new Mewmew.png|Thirza with her new set of genes Thirza & Kisshu.png|Thirza has a new friend XD Thirza Crazy.jpg|Thirza's gone crazy! Thirza_Shocked.jpg|Hehe, there`s a story behind this one... Thirza_as_a_Cat.gif|Thirza as a kitty! Category:Females Category:Mew Mews Category:Gwen the Mouse's thingies Category:Girls with Monkey genes Category:Girls with Feline genes Category:Ying-Yang Guardians Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Girls with Rodent Genes Category:Litemons